LADKI NEECHE KHADI HAI?
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: My first ever DUO OS ... Kya hota he, jab duo stry mai asi situation aye ki LADKI NEECHE KHADI HE . CONFUSED ? peep in to know more ... R n R PLSH PLSH


_**LADKI NEECHE KHADI HAIN?**_

...

...

* * *

 _ **Happy CHRISTMAS**_ to you all my dear friends .

I am here with a DUO one shot . first time tried my hand in duo.

This Random thought popped up in my mind and I penned it down , I know m not good at DUO writings but pls give a chance to this write up . this is simple , sweet , with bit nok- zok os .enjoy reading it.

Here we goooo .

...

* * *

 _ **Kah du tumhe , ya chup rhu**_

 _ **Dil me mere aj kya he,**_

Humming his favorite lines he came out from wash room , he went before dressing mirror , he was still wiping his wet hair , and heard the other person talking on mobile in low tone .

Curiosity forces you to anything , yes , I mean anything ?. .he stuck to the closed door from inside to hear the conversation .

" **B positive , mrs. srinivasan ..**

...

And he added – **muze bhi pta he , wo apke liye kitna important he ,**

...

 **nhi ,nhi , sab papers maine khud check kiye he to ab koi doubt nhi rha .**

...

 **Jiii, han ,, ap fikr mt kriye , uski sari jimmedari mupr . akhir wo mera itna achha dost he. agar apka yeh beta apke sath jane ke liye man jaye to muzse jyada khushi kise hogi ?.**

The man who was hearing him , sighed sadly... _**oh not again bhai , please .**_

 **...**

 **jiii , ab rkhta hun . namastey.**

And he hung up ending the convo. Scribbling something on the paper kept nearby he headed towards kitchen . while the other man remain glued to his place .

...

...

 **DAYA ?... kitni der lagayega nahane me?. Jaildi aja breakfast ready he .** he heard him calling loudly .

In no time he stepped back and replied .

Daya – **han ,ABHIJEET , aa hi rha hun .**

and went to dress up .

...

...

At breakfast table .

Abhijeet was engrossed in reading the news paper , and daya was frequently gazing him .

Finally , abhijeet removed the news paper from before his eyes and folded it. Keeping it beside him , he asked ,

 **Daya? .. kya huwa ? muze iss taraha kyon ghur rhe ho?**

Daya stumbled – **nhi to , main kaha tumhe ghur rha hun ?**

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes - **achha ?**

Daya replied carelessly – **han bilkul . main to breakfast kr rha hun .see?.** and he showed him the bite in his hand **.**

Abhijeet started seeping his tea .

 **Daya – abhijjet , tum abhi kis se bat rhe the?**

Abhijeet gave a false smile **– wo ek personal call tha . bs aise hi .**

 **Daya – ohkey .** andhe again involved eating his food .

Abhijeet finished his tea and got up from his chair - **ok ,then . main nikalta hun .**

Daya gave surprised look – **are ,kidhr ja rhe ho?. Ruk ja na , sath me hi nikalte he. bs panch minutes** .

And he stuffed the bread in his mouth .

Abhijeet – **are ,nhi ,nhi , muze kahi aur jana he , tu aramse breakfast kr le aur bureau ke liye nikal ja . main apna kam pura krke sidhe aa jawoonga . thik he?**

Daya wasn't satisfy – **abhijeet kya kam ? kaho to main bhi chaloo?. Fir Dono wahise bureau chale chalenge.**

Abhijeet denied immediately **– nhi daya , chotasa hi kam he , tu chal , main aa jawoonga .**

 **Daya – sure?**

Abhijeet grabbed his car keys **– yahh . bye.**

While moving towards the door , he mumbled to himself **– tuze lekar gya to mera kam to honese rha , tuze sambhalne me hi mere nak me dum hoga .**

Daya **– kuch kaha abhijeet ?**

Abhijeetflashed a fake smile **– na, na , kuch nhi , bye .**

And he left pulling the door behind him .

daya giggled - **kitni bhi koshish kr lo abhijeet , main tumhare mansube kbhi pure hone nhi dunga .**

and he remembered that day , when ,

 **...**

 **Flash back ,**

It was the incidence 3-4 months ago ,

When the whole cid team was at the crime scene ,

Abhijjet was searching in hall , where he saw a photo frame of the owner of that house with his mother ,

Taking the frame in his hand , something flashed before his eyes , inhaling a deep sigh , he looked at his bestiie who was busy in collecting some clues ,

Abhijeet moved near him .

 **Abhijeet - daya ,**

Daya was still examining theclue **– hmm,**

 **Abhijeet – yar , meri maa to nhi rhi , pr tu? .. tuze kbhi nhi lga ki tere relatives honge ? tera dil nhi kr rha , unse milne ka ?**

Daya realized his friend is getting emotional **– phle krta tha jb khudko akela mehsus krta tha ... pr ab?**..( coming close to him , he placed his hand on his shoulder ) **.. ab to mere pass tum ho , mera best friend , mera bhai , mera sabkuch** ,( abhijeet smiled in reply ) . **. aur fir ACP sir bhi he , freddy , purvi , sbhi log to mere apne hi he na ?**

Abhijeet looked at his team **– han hum sb to tumhare hi he , pr tera koi blood relation ?**

 **Daya – blood relation? .. abhijeet , CID ki job me Apna kon aur paraya kon , ye achhi trhse pta chala he .**

 **chod yarr ,ye sb . tu bhi kya lekar baitha he?**

And he resumed to his work .

Abhijeet was still starring him , then he too got busy in his investigation .

 **...**

 **...**

 **After a month ,**

Daya was watching TV , he was surfing the channels while sitting on the couch , abhijeet entered in the leaving room with a file in his hand, he came and sat beside daya , daya realized his hand clutched by abhijeet but decided to ignore him .

Abhijeet **– daya , please yarr , meri bat man le .**

Irritated reply came from daya **– abhijjet , maine kaha tha na , muze is topic pr koi bat nhi krni he.**

And the sound of the song getting played on the channel increased suddenly ,

Abhijjet snatched the remote from his handand took his hand in his hand **– daya , sun na, arey yarr, bas ek bar unse milne me kya harj he? ..**

Daya frowned **– kyon jawoo main kisi se milne? .. aur tumhe kya jarurat thi ye sb krne ki ? .. kyon gye tum , mere unn so called relatives ko dhundane ko ? .. bolo.**

Abhijeetpressed his hand on dayas hand softly **– daya , wo log bol rhe he , ki wo tumhare chacha - chachi he , unke pass tumhari bachpn ki kuch tasbire bhi he , tum bs unhe milkr dekh lo , agar unki bar sahi nhi hui to ... its ok na .**

 **pr chance lene me koi problem nhi he na ?**

Dayajerked his hand angrily **– problem he abhijeet? .. agar sab sahi huwa to? Agar sachme wo log mere relatives nikle to? To kya muze apnese durr krke unke sath bhej doge?**

That most unwanted question came in his way like a sharp knife , does he really want HIM to go leaving him alone? .. definitely not . he preferred to remain silent peeping in his brothers eyes .

...

And then the day arrived when , everything was clear before them ,

Abhijjet was very happy as his brother won't leave him now . but the younger one was not that much soft heartened to forgive him easily .

that day ended up with the cold one sided war with unending silence between both the brothers . the whole day , daya ignored him purposely .

...

Same night , at the home ,

They were dining together , daya had his vision down , and abhijeet was fixing eyes on his lovely bro .

Abhijeet – **daya , naraz he?**

The expected reply shoot out – **jii , nhi to , bahot khush hun. Apke badoulat .**

Abhijjet had guilt in his voice – **sorry yarr, muze andaja bhi nhi aya ki wo log aise niklenge .**

Daya glanced him .

Abhijeet – **daya please maf kr de , maine sapne me bhi nhi socha tha ki wo RAGHU jaise crimal ke log he aur tumhe fasakr apna kam niklwane ki koshish me he. wo to achha huwa ki ACP sir ne .**

He simply gulped his next words while receiving a angry glance from daya .

Daya – **maine bola tha tumhe , muze shak ho rha tha ki wo log sahi nhi he pr tum to tum ho ?**

 **Sr. insp .ABHIJEET the great ! ... kbhi dusro ki bat mani he jo aj mante?**

Abhijjet had no choice than to keep mum .

Daya continued – **dekh liya na ,**

 **criminals the wo , na ki mere relatives .**

Abhijeet was still trying hard to calm him down – **pr yar , main to tumhari bhalai ka hi soch rha tha .**

Daya – **oyy , bas kr , chale mera bhala krne ?** ( folding his both hands before abhijeet )..

 **bhai sahib , please , ab ap ek kam karenge? Ap na ab meri chinta mat kariye . . mere pass mera ek bhai he , muze uske bharose chod dijiye , okkkk .**

abhijeet chuckled and nodded innocently .

...

Flask back ends .

...

Daya sunk in those memories while starring the pc screen ,

Daya – **abhijeet pr ,shayad firse mera bhala krne ka bhoot sawar ho gya he , pr is bar main bhi use apni man mani nhi krne dunga . abhijeet , main tumhe chod kr kahi nhi jawoonga .**

Frddy – **daya . to yeh he tumhari pareshani ki wajha ?**

Daya nodded heavily , he relaxed back in his chair , and freddy was beside him with concern in his eyes .

He looked all around the bureau .

 **abhijeet nhi aya kya abtk ?**

fredddy **\- nhi ,**

daya smiled...

 **freddy – daya , pr tumhe yakin he ki abhijjeet sir firse aisa kuch kr rhe he?**

 **daya – han freddy , uska muzse nazre churana , mere puchne pr bat talna ,,, itna hi nhi ...ye dekho** ( he showed a chit with an address scribbled on. )

freddy read the address **– ye ?**

daya **– han . JEEVAN JYOTI ANATHASHRAM ...**

freddypatted hisshoulder **– daya , don't worry , iss bar tumhe humse koi chin nhi sakta .**

purvi who too was listening them silently , came forward .

 **purvi – han sir , iss bar abhijeet sirko hum rokenge .**

 **...**

They all scattered , when found Abhijeet entering inside , he directly headed to ACP sir cabin .

Freddy – **yeh to bahut tensed he .**

The other two nodded with worried glances.

...

The hours started passing in regular work , while the three persons were waiting for the upcoming news with throbbing heart .

...

Same Evening , all started to leave now .

Abhijeet came to daya's table while reading a file .

Abhijeet – **daya , ek kam krna he?**

Daya glared him who was busy in marking something in file , he immediately beckoned other two .

Daya – **kya ?**

Abhijeet - **tumhe jeevanjyoti orphanage me jana he .**

Before daya could reply , Freddy interfered – **pr kyon?**

Abhijeet looked up at him in confusion – **kyon matlab? Acp sir ne bola he daya ko jane ke liye ,**

Freddy whispered to purvi who was beside him

Freddy – **dekha purvi , ACP sir bhi isme shamil ho gye he .**

Purvi whispered back **– han , bechare daya sir .**

Daya was able to see pity in their eyes .

Abhijeet – **waha jawo , aur Mrs. Srinivasan namki ek lady he unse mil awo . srinivasan mam 6:30 ko anewali he .**

 **awo main tumhe details deta hun ..**

Abhijeet turned towards his table but stopped ,

 **Abhijeet – are han , daya , wo tumhe kuch photos aur documents bhi dengi , wo lete ana .**

Daya muttered **– abhijeet main nhi jawoonga .**

Abhijeet **– nhi jawoge ? pr kyon?**

Daya **– muze dusra kam he .**

Abhijeet **– han to thik he na, apna kam complete karke chale jana . ok**

 **Daya - abhijeet , bssss , muze force mt kro , main nhi jawoonga .**

And he stood facing his back to him ,

 **Abhijeet – tumhari problem kya he daya? .. tum mana kyon kr rhe ho?**

 **Freddy – abhijeet sir , use nhi jana he to ap kyon jabrdasti kr rhe he?**

Abhijeet raised his voice **– tooo? .. kya matlab he tumhara ki iska mood nhi he to yeh kam nhi krega? Hann ..**

Purvi tried to calm him down **– magar sir , its not fare , Ap DAya sir ke sath aisa nhi kr sakte .**

Abhijeet was very irritated now **– oh god , yeh ho kya gya he tum logonko ? .. tum muze mana kr ke iski side le rhe ho ?**

Purvi **– han sir , sorry to say this but Daya sir sahi he aur is bar ap galat ho .**

Abhijeet was fuming in anger **– what ?.. ye kam krne se mana kr rha he fir bhi sahi he?**

Freddy **– han sir .**

 **Abhijeet – enough both of you , daya main tumse akhri bar puch rha hun ki tu jayega ya nhi?**

Daya gathered his whole courage **– nhi abhijeet , main kisi se bhi milne nhi ja rha hun .its final .**

He lowered his gaze while freddy and purvi held his both hands tightly from either sides , abhijeet shoot out a disbelief glance .

And all the three remained quiet .

 **...**

Abhijeet curled up his fists and released them while inhaling deep breath .

 **Abhijeet – ok fine**.( the three faces lit up and faded again after hearing his next words **) .. fir freddy, tumhe jana pdega Srinivasan mam ke pass . okk .**

Freddy startled **– kya ? .. main ? .. pr sir .. main kaise?**

His pathetic eyes were fixed on DAya expecting help .

Abhijeet **– ab tumhe bhi problem he?**

Freddy answered innocently **– magar sir, mere pass mere asli mom dad he na?**

Abhijeet **– Aien? ... tumhare mom dad ? Woh kahase aa gye bichme?**

Freddy tried to explain him **\- sir ap hi sochiye? .. mere aur ek mom dad aa gye to log kya kahenge ?**

Abhijeet was totally shocked **– ek minute , tumhe naye maa bap kon la rha he?**

 **Freddy – ap sir .**

Abhijeet 's eyes popped out **– main?**

Purvi too added in pouted tone **– han sir , apse yeh ummid nhi thi , Ap phle daya sir ke liye parents dhund rhe the aur ab unhone mana kr diya to freddy sir ko bhej rhe he?**

Abhijeet replied in a stance **– arey purvi , daya ko to ACP sir ne jane ko bola tha . but**...( he paused , his expressions started changing quickly ) . **. ek ek ek minute ... Daya ke PARENTS?**

Daya took the start now **– han ,abhijeet , muze sb pta chal gya he .**

Abhijeet kept both his hands on either side of hiswaist **– kya?**

And he raised his eyebrows giving a nod to continue .

 **Daya – tum firse mere relatives khojne lge ho na? ... dekho jhoot mt bolo.**

Three of them noticed a light smile on Abhijeet' s lips .

Abhijeet started getting some idea of the flow **– ohhkk, aur tumhe aisa kyon lga?**

 **Daya – ye dekho** ( showing him the same chit ) **.. subha tumne hi yeh address likhi thi ? jeevan jyoti orphanage .**

 **Abhijeet – han .**

Daya gave a victorious look to other two like **" dekha?"** .

 **Daya – yeh Mrs . srinivasan kon he?**

 **Abhijeet – mr and mrs .srinivasan , delhi ka ek well known social worker couple he , bachha na hone ki wajhse wo dono dukhi he .**

 **Daya – tum unhe bol rhe the ki Tumhe bhi pta he , wo apke liye kitna important he ,**

Abhijeet opened his both palms as **" then what? "**

 **DAya - Tumne ye bhi kaha ki , sab papers tumne khud check kiye he to ab koi doubt nhi rha , ki wo unka beta he ... aur wo man jaye iske liye tum khud koshish kroge , right ?**

...

Abhijeet nodded suppressing his smirk as the whole scene was now uncoiling before him.

Daya lost his temper seeing his friend expressions .

Daya – **tumne kaha ki** **akhir wo mera itna achha dost he. agar wo apke sath jane ke liye man jaye to muzse jyada khushi kise hogi ?. bola tha ki nhi?**

 **Aur to aur , tum unhe** ( mimicking abhijeet ) **..** _ **B positive mam**_ **" khke dhreej bhi de rhe the .**

 **Itna hi nhi mere puchne pr tumne muze sath me anese bhi mana kiya . kya main jhoot bol rha hun?**

 **Abhijeet – nhi daya , tum jhoot nhi bol rhe ho , han maine yeh sb kaha tha . to isse tum sabit kya krna chahte ho ?**

 **Daya – toh Abhijeet , ab yeh bhi man lo ki tum MUZE is couple ka beta bnana chahte ho ?**

Abhijeet coudent control himself from screaming **– kya? Tera dimak to thikane he na daya? Main aisa kyon krunga ?**

 **Daya – tum karoge. Kyon ki tumne aisa phle bhi kiya he. tumhe pta he main issi orphanage me pla bda hun , to aur kya sabot chahiye tumhe?**

And he sat on the chair with thud , freddy and purvi rushed to him , giving a glare to Abhijeet .

Abhijeet looked at this newly formed team in disbelief , and the very next moment they saw him laughing crazily .

 **Abhijeet – agar tum lgonka ho gya ho to kya ab main kuch bolu ? ...**

Daya didn't shown any interest to reply but other two gave their consent .

 **Abhijeet - JEEVAN JYOTI ANATHASHRAM ? han I know ki tumhari parwarish wahi hui he pr kya tum jante ho ki ACP sir uss trust ke founder member me se ek he jo ab iss orphanage ko chalati he ?**

 **Main subha jinse bat kr rha tha wo Mrs ,Srinivasan? Yeh couple ACP sir ke bulane pr yaha Mumbai bachha god lene aye he**. ( stressing each word , he repeated) **.. BACHHA? ..**

 **ACP sir ke kahne pr , maine khud adoption ki sari formalities complete ki he , aur hum jiski bat kr rhe the wo BACHHA ? jise maine apna dost kaha , wo tu nhi he daya , wo 6 saal ka BUNTY he , jisse ACp sir ko khas lagaw he , tum log use mil chuke ho , right?**

 **.2- 3 bar wo bueau bhi aya tha .**

Freddy and purvi nodded .

 **Bunty unke sath janese man nhi rha tha to maine use samzane ki jimmedari li thi , aur khush khabri yeh hain ki wo ab man gya he . 4 din bad wo log wapas Delhi ja rhe he.**

Daya was still sticking to his words **– to fir tumne muze apne sath anese kyon roka?**

Abhijeet **– Daya , orphanage ke mahol me tum humesha emotional ho jate ho isliye main tumhe apne sath nhi lekr jana chahta tha.**

 **Purvi – pr sir yeh "** _ **be positive"**_ **ka kya chakkar he?**

 **Abhijeet – offo ,,, purvi, documents me Bunty ka blood group nhi mention kiya tha to main wo bta rha tha** **" B positive "**

All three faced were gazing down in embarrassment .

 **Abhijeet – kya kisiko aur kuch puchna he?**

 **Fredy / purvi – no . no .sir . its ok**

And freddy signaled purvi to take a back , immediately they moved towards their respective tables .

Abhijeet looked at the young man who was busy in gazing down **– to?**

Daya **– Abhijeet , yarr , thik he na , "** _ **ladki niche khadi he**_ **"**

Abhijeet **– kya?**

Daya **– AREY , malab , English me "** _ **ladki niche khadi he**_ **"**

Still getting confused look from Abhijeet , daya clarified .

Daya stressed on each word **\- , _" LADKI NEECHE KHADI HE"_** matlab

 _ **"MISS UNDER STANDING "**_

Abhijeet slapped on his forehead .

 **Daya - Ab kya kre ? .. misunderstanding , ho gyi to ho gyi , its ok , hain na , matlab chalta he .Abhijeet?**

His eyes were narrowed , expecting forgiveness , and received a grin from abhijeet **– yeah .. chalta he ?**

 **Daya – to sorry milegi na ?**

 **Abhijeet – ummm , ek shart pr .**

Dayareplied flustering **– yeah , anything for you my bro . tere liye to jan bhi hajir he.**

 **Abhijeet – Abey Noutanki, jan nhi chahiye , Aj rat ka khana tum bnaoge , done .**

 **Daya – what? Khana aur main? .you must be joking?**

Abhijeet shrugged **– no, m not . keep it ready at sharp 9 o ' clock , tumhe to pta he ki muze deri pasand nhi .**

Daya had his mouth fell open .

 **Abhijeet - Ok, now get back to the work .**

And he headed towards his table with sheepish smile on his lips , leaving grumbling young man behind .

 **...**

* * *

 **End of the OS .**

so friends how did you find it? .. illogical na? ..

pls leave ur reviews in revw box ...

Bye . tkcr.

Asta La Vista .

Its **MEGHANA** .


End file.
